


What's the Name of the Game?

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Love is a fool’s game and it doesn’t always make sense. When Oliver falls in love with his best friend’s little sister they try to keep it hidden for fear that no one will understand. It’s not just a several year age difference standing in their way.  (anonymous prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is another dom!oliver story (as per the prompt) and it features rough sex and bdsm. It also includes an 11 year age gap, but both involved are over the age of 18. If it’s not your thing I would just skip it (:

It started a couple days after she came home from college. A party was being held in her honor, both as a welcome home party and a congratulations on her double major and graduating with honors.

At the party, she leaned against a wall with a cup of whatever her brother had given her. She was pretty sure that Tommy had been stingy with the alcohol. He had always been overprotective of her. His father and her mother married when he was twelve and she was barely a year old. Now even though she was twenty, he still acted as if she were a child.

“Felicity?”

She pushed herself away from the wall and looked up, “Hi, Oliver.”

He blinked a couple of times, “It’s been awhile.”

She quirked a brow at him, “Yeah it has.”

He was looking at her in a way that he hadn’t before. Oliver was Tommy’s best friend and had always been a part of her life. They were both so much older than her that she never spent that much time with them alone.

He cleared his throat, “Congrats by the way.”

“Thank you,” she beamed up at him.

“Got your sights set on any jobs yet?” he swirled something in his own glass before taking a sip.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Might be applying to Kord Industries.”

He grimaced.

“What?” she put a hand on her hip.

Oliver shook his head, “I don’t think they’re good enough for you.”

“You think I should work for Merlyn Global?” she scrunched up her nose.

“Nah,” he dropped his voice lower, “They aren’t good enough for you either.”

She snorted.

“What about QC?” he asked, “I hear there’s an opening in the applied science division.”

“Oh and where did you get that info?”

“Their CEO has a big mouth.”

She laughed, “He has a big ego too.”

He returned her laugh, making his dimples show. God, he was cute. Cute and very hot. What? She might have been several years younger, but that didn’t mean she had never noticed him. It was hard not to. She’s older now and she’s really noticing him. And it feels like he’s noticing her too.

“You know I don’t want a hand out job, right?” she said seriously this time.

“If you want to go through the whole application process go ahead,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“I will and there won’t be any special treatment just because I’m your best friend’s sister.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

“Traitor.”

Felicity nearly choked on her water, “What?”

Tommy crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at her, “You know what you did.”

For a moment she thought he was about to yell at her for spending most of her party talking and flirting with Oliver.

“I heard you’re applying to Queen Consolidated.”

She held in a sigh of relief, “Oh, yeah I am.”

“What’s wrong with Merlyn Global?”

“Nothing,” she laughed, “I’m just broadening my horizons.”

Tommy sighed heavily, “If you say so,” he leaned in and kissed her forehead, “Don’t let Oliver give you a hard time.”

“I won’t,” she smiled up at him.

* * *

Felicity got the job, of course. She was ecstatic to be able to work for a company like QC. There was also the added bonus of frequent visits from the very handsome CEO. First, he used the excuse of checking on her to make sure she was comfortable and having fun at her new job. Then he dropped by for lunch at least once a week. Once a week turned to twice and three times. She enjoyed having him in her office. They talked and laughed. He treated her like the adult she was and it felt amazing.

It only took him four months to actually ask her out on a date.

“Finally,” she had said, teasing him, “I’ve only been waiting for you to ask forever.”

She knew there was a reason for the hesitation. There was the gap between them and the fact that Tommy was not going to be happy about this. They just knew he wouldn’t accept it. He was too protective of her for him to see that they really liked each other. She didn’t think anything about what they had was weird. Didn’t care about their age. Oliver was being a gentleman about everything anyway. He didn’t kiss her until their third date and hadn’t even brought up sex; he was being so considerate of her.

Actually, it was getting to a point where she worried he didn’t want to have sex with her.

Nine months after coming home, five months into their dating, they sat on his couch, kissing slowly and passionately. Just as it was really getting heated, he pulled back. She gave a heavy sigh as he moved away from her.

“Do you not want to have sex with me?” she finally asked.

He whipped his head around, looking at her wide eyed.

“It’s okay… if you don’t I guess. I’m not very experienced,” she’d only had sex a handful of times at college, so at least she wasn’t a virgin, “But will you just tell me?”

“Felicity, I want to have sex with you.”

“Then why do you keep stopping things as soon as we’re getting close!?” she yelled.

He winced, “Because…”

“Because?”

“I’m not interested in…. vanilla sex.”

She opened her mouth, but closed it almost immediately. He was watching her, trying to gauge her reaction, but she could barely form an actual thought about his. Vanilla sex? She was definitely not experienced in anything past missionary.

“I didn’t want to scare you away,” he finally spoke again.

“What do you mean…. what kind of things do you like to do?” she was more than a little curious.

“I like to be rough,” he explained, “Tie my partners up.”

She bit down on her lower lip, chewing roughly for a second, “What else?”

He dragged his eyes over her as he pulled her lower lip back between her teeth. “I think pain is exciting… and watching someone fall to pieces over and over again. Watching them quiver under my touch.”

Oh god this was turning her on. Her clit throbbed between her legs.

“Marking their skin with my hands… or teeth... or a whip.”

She wondered if he could see how this was affecting her. “Please,” she choked out.

“What?”

“Please, Oliver…. I need…”

He leaned in close to her again, “What do you need? Tell me,” he demanded.

“Touch me. Please,” she begged.

His hand slipped under her dress and into her panties. He dragged his fingers up her slit, making her moan.

“You want me to be rough with you….” he breathed out, sounding surprised, “You’re so wet.”

She nodded, “God yes.”

His thumb pressed against her swollen clit, eliciting a gasp from her lips.

“You’re remarkable, Felicity,” he kissed her neck as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

She gripped onto his arm, moaning while he pumped his digits in and out of her. He curled his fingers, rubbing against her g-spot. He’d barely started and it was already better than her previous experiences. No college boy even knew what a g-spot or clit were; all they cared about was getting off. Oliver worked every button from the spot on her neck he was kissing to her g-spot. His fingers moved faster and rougher, getting her closer and closer to orgasm.

“Oh god,” she whined.

He pulled back from her neck, pressing his thumb against her clit again, “Look at me,” he commanded, “I want to see you when you cum.”

She looked into his deep blue eyes. His pupils were blown with lust. He rubbed at her g-spot mercilessly until she could feel her walls clenching around his fingers.

“Oliver!” she screamed, arching her back into him.

He pumped his fingers in and out, working her through her orgasm. She slowly slumped back into his couch, panting heavily. He pulled his fingers out, showing her how drenched they were before putting them in his mouth and sucking them clean.

“Fuck,” she whispered, “Can I return the favor?” she asked.

“Not tonight,” he said.

She could plainly see that he was hard, straining against his pants, but still he said no.

“If we’re going to do this, I want to do it right.”

“But you look awfully uncomfortable,” she reached for him, but he caught her by the wrist.

“Believe me, there is nothing I want more than to be buried inside you right now, but like I said…”

“You want to do it right.”

He nodded, “But I wasn’t going to leave you…”

“Blue ballin’” she smirked.

“Unsatisfied,” he shook his head at her.

“But I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied either… is it really not as good if you’re not… you know being rough?” she asked worriedly.

He let out a soft breath, “Vanilla sex is fine,” he said honestly, “I can get off… but it’s not as fun.”

“Oliver….” she started to tug her panties down, letting them fall to the floor.

He swallowed thickly.

She started pulling her dress up, slowly and teasingly.

“Shit, why the fuck are my clothes still on,” he muttered, starting to tug them off.

“I was wondering the same thing.”

He got his shirt off and his pants and boxers down enough that his cock was free from the confines of the fabric.

“God,” she whispered.

He motioned her to come over. She happily straddled his lap. He guided his thick length to her pussy, dragging it through her folds before slipping it inside. She slid all the way down, not wasting any time in thrusting quickly. Her hands found his shoulders while he gripped on her ass cheeks.

His cock was a lot to take. Bigger than she’d had before, but it felt so good. He stretched her walls, filling her in the most delicious way.

Suddenly his hand came down against her ass, slapping her hard. She gasped, but it surprisingly felt good. The sting of pain along with the pleasure she was feeling was a different sensation, but she liked it.

“Again,” she begged.

He seemed almost as surprised as she was, though he happily spanked her again… and again. Her ass was sore and red. It was amazing. She started to tremble on top of him a few moments later.

“Yes,” he moaned as her walls clenched, tugging him deeper inside.

She whipped her head back, moaning his name over and over again. He thrust his hips upward, his cock twitching inside of her, coating her walls with his sticky cum. Slowly, they both came down. She slumped forward, resting her head against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. He slipped out of her, running his hand down her back.

“Can I stay here tonight?” she mumbled her question into his chest.

He chuckled, “Of course.”

* * *

Three days later they made time to be together again; this time more his style. Oliver explained everything to her. He wanted it to be safe, sane, and consensual. All of which she was obviously on board with. There were safe words and rules. He was bringing her into this other world and it was exciting.

She had to attend a family brunch before she could see him. Tommy seemed to pick up on the fact she was seeing someone.

“You seem happier,” he said.

“Maybe,” she shrugged.

“You’re glowing.”

“It’s the mimosa,” she raised her glass.

“Oh, Thomas, leave your sister alone,” Donna admonished.

She did not need Tommy putting his nose where it didn’t belong. He wouldn’t understand if he knew.

After what seemed like the slowest brunch in the world, she was on her way to Oliver’s place. She ditched her panties in the car and practically ran up the stairs. It was really exciting, okay? She was always happy to spend time with Oliver. He really did make her feel good, not just physically, but emotionally. She didn’t feel like she had to try hard to prove herself to him. He treated her well and made her feel…. loved.

She shook her head and knocked on his door. He answered it, looking as hot as he always did dressed in slacks and a partially buttoned up shirt.

“Hi,” he said sweetly.

“Hi,” she leaned up and kissed him.

He pulled her close, backing up into the apartment. They stumbled a little further inside, but he put a pause on things.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” he asked.

She nodded, “I do.”

He pressed her to a wall, “Promise?” he looked at with an intense gaze.

“I want this.”

His hands found her wrists and brought them above her head. “Do you remember what to say if you want to stop?”

“Red,” she let out a shaky breath.

“Good girl,” he pressed his lips to hers.

And just like that the tension in the room shifted. She was his and she wanted nothing more than to do what he wanted. He only kissed her for a second before pulling back. Her lipstick already smeared across his lips. She looked up at him with big curious eyes, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.

He let go of her wrists, stepping back and motioning her forward, “Follow me.”

She nodded, but that was the wrong thing to do.

“Turn around,” he said and she did as she was told. His hand came down against her ass harder than the last time he’d spanked her. “Use your words.”

“Yes, sir,” she resisted the urge to rub the spot he smacked.

She walked with him through the hallway and into his bedroom.

“Where are you at?” he asked when they reached the bed.

“Green,” she answered immediately, “Sir,” she added.

He smirked, “You learn quickly.”

His fingers entangled in her hair, tugging roughly and pulling her into another kiss. She melted under his kiss. So hard and needy. She swore that her lips would be swollen and bruised later. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around inside, tasting and savoring her. She could feel herself getting wet already.

He let her go and she nearly fell backwards, “Strip.”

She nodded, but quickly said, “Yes, sir.”

Her fingers hooked into her skirt, tugging them downward and wiggling her hips a little extra. He groaned at the sight of her. She stepped out of her heels and tossed away her blouse. His eyes moved all over her body.

“Your ass is perfect,” he muttered, walking around her.

She felt so vulnerable, standing there naked in front of him, but she trusted him implicitly. He walked away from her, but she didn’t dare move without his permission. This might be her first time, but she wasn’t stupid.

“Now what if I used this on your perfect ass?” he asked, gently touching her with something that felt like cold leather.

She shivered.

“Would you like that?”

“Yes, sir,” she said, “I like whatever pleases you.”

With that he gave a swift smack to her right cheek. It stung worse than his hand and made her jump a little. And yet, she felt a rush of wetness between her legs. He hit her again.

“I think you like this more than you are letting on,” he said, smacking her across both cheeks.

“Yes!” she squeaked.

He moved around in front of her, catching her across the thighs. Her skin was turning a bright red.

“Spread your legs.”

She did as he commanded. For a moment, she thought he was going to smack her right on the pussy, but instead he dragged the riding crop he held through her folds, collecting her wetness.

He pulled it up close to his face, the leather glistened, “So wet,” he smirked.

Felicity nodded, “Yes, sir… so wet… and aching,” she bit down on her lower lip. 

“Are you trying to get me to give you an orgasm already?” he asked, quirking a brow at her.

She whipped her head side to side.

“I think you are,” he smacked her across the thighs again.

“I’m sorry!”

“You’re sorry what?” he hit her again.

“Sir, I’m sorry, sir!”

He smirked again, “That’s better,” he set the whip aside and motioned her with one finger to come closer, “On your knees.”

She moved down in front of him as fast as she could. Her hands went to her lap as she waited for her next instructions. He unzipped his slacks and tugged his cock out of his boxers. With a few pumps of his hand to get him completely hard, he leaned forward, pressing his head to her lips.

He wasn’t even in her mouth, but she was salivating with the desire. She wanted him in her mouth, to taste and suck. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth, dragging across his head quickly.

He shivered, “Felicity,” he warned.

“Sorry, sir,” she mumbled again.

He only made her wait a couple more seconds, “Open wide,” he commanded.

She did and he slipped into her mouth. His hand tangled in her hair again as she started to suck his cock. He held onto her tight, thrusting into her mouth roughly.

“Fuck,” he moaned, “You feel so good,” he thrust a little harder, “Let’s see how much you can take.”

His cock went further and further into her mouth until he was sliding down her throat. She swallowed, making her throat tighten around him.

“Shit,” he hissed.

As he continued, his thrusts became more and more erratic. He throbbed in her throat, shooting his cum. She swallowed every drop. He was salty and somehow sweet at the same time. Slowly, he pulled out of her mouth and let go of her hair. Panting heavily, he fixed his pants and boxers.

She was glad that he had done most of the work, because truthfully that was only her second blow job. The first one probably didn’t even count because the guy blew his load like a minute after entering her mouth.

She licked her lips. He kept his eyes on her.

“Stand up,” he breathed out.

She stood and he reached out to cup her pussy.

“Mmm,” he groaned, “You’re dripping now.”

She shuddered, feeling his middle finger teasing her slit. All she wanted now was to cum. She wanted to feel him inside of her again, filling her, and bringing her over the edge.

As if he could see it in her eyes, he smirked wider, “You want to cum so badly, but we’ve barely even started.”

She whimpered.

“Hmmm,” he hummed, “You are being such a good girl,” his lips hovered over hers.

“Please,” she begged.

“On the bed,” he said, letting go of her.

She scrambled on top of the bed.

“Lay down, spread your legs.”

She did as she was told, while he moved to get something else. He brought out some silk ties, using them to restrain her. Her ankles and wrists were bound to the bed. She could barely move. There was no explanation for the way she felt. It was sexy and exhilarating to be restrained like this.

“Where are you at?” he asked.

“Green,” she said almost breathlessly.

He moved between her legs, hovering over her body, “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

Oliver leaned in to kiss her lips. He slowly moved down her body, kissing and biting. When he reached her breasts he bit down just above her left breast. It made her gasp, but just for a moment. He sucked on the spot, marking her body. His lips traveled further down her body. He let his hands move over her, gripping both breasts when he reached her pussy. Squeezing and massaging the mounds, he licked up her slit.

“Oh god,” she moaned.

He glided his hands back down her body until he was holding onto her hips tightly. His fingers digging into her flesh. He sucked on her clit roughly. She arched her back as much as she could, but he pressed her down.

He dipped down lower, slipping his tongue in between her folds, penetrating her. The wet muscle pressed against her walls.

“Fuck,” she whined.

He brought her closer and closer to her climax and then he pulled back. Licking his lips, he looked up at her with the smuggest smirk.

“Oh please,” she begged.

“Soon,” he kissed her inner thigh before biting her there as well.

He bit hard and sucked roughly at the spot, creating another mark that would darken as the day went on. After a few minutes he went back to her pussy. Sucking and licking, pushing her closer to the brink, and pulling back again.

She didn’t know how long he did this. Back and forth. Back and forth. But she felt like she was going to explode. Her body was covered in sweat and her pussy ached like nothing she had felt before. She desperately needed to cum.

“Please,” she cried, “Please, please I need to cum.”

He smirked against her clit, “Since you asked so nicely.”

His lips wrapped around the swollen bundle of nerves. He sucked roughly, keeping his eyes on hers.

She felt a wave of pleasure crash into her body. “Yes, yes, yes!” the words melded into a loud scream.

Her entire body trembled underneath him as her juices flowed from her pussy. The relief of finally reaching her orgasm, the pure blissful pleasure made her body buzz.

“Felicity!” Tommy’s voice filled both their ears from the hallway, “I saw her car outside… and I heard a scream… and the door was open…” he ran right into the bedroom.

Oliver stumbled backwards, wiping his face, “It’s not what it looks like.”

Tommy looked at both of them with the most horrified expression, “It looks like you’re taking advantage of my sister,” he ran at Oliver, swinging his fist and decking him in the face.

“Stop!” she screamed.

She was red with embarrassment and completely stuck where she was.

Oliver pushed back, but didn’t actually fight back, “I’m not taking advantage of her.”

“You’ve got her tied up,” he swung again, but missed, “Did you hit her?”

Oliver stepped back away from him, “I don’t want to answer that.”

Felicity screamed again to get their attention. “Get me out of here!”

Oliver went to take the restraints off, but Tommy pushed him away. “Don’t touch her.”

“Tommy get out!” she shouted.

“But,” he choked.

“Get out! I am naked and you have no idea what is going on.”

He clenched his fists and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Oliver quickly undid the restraints.

“Are you okay?” he asked, pulling her close.

She let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

“Get dressed and get out here,” Tommy yelled from the living room.

Oliver glared at the door.

“Let’s just get this over with,” she mumbled.

“No,” he said, “He doesn’t get it. He interrupted us and I need to be sure you’re okay. Aftercare is important.”

She looked up at him. He was more serious than she had ever seen him.

“You did a really good job,” he said, letting his fingers caress her body ever so gently.

She relaxed into him, enjoying the feeling. He kissed the top of her head. They didn’t get to spend as much time as in bed Oliver would have liked before Tommy was banging on the door.

“Get dressed,” Oliver mumbled sweetly.

She nodded, “Okay.”

Quickly, she pulled on her clothes and walked out into the living room. Oliver made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab her a bottle of water and a candy bar before sitting down beside her.

“What the fuck!” Tommy yelled.

“Don’t yell,” she snapped.

“Why not? He’s taking advantage of you.”

“He’s not!” she got louder.

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder, relaxing her slightly, “Drink your water,” he whispered.

“God,” Tommy spat, “How long has this been going on?”

“Five months…” Oliver said.

Tommy looked like he was going to swing at him again. “You’ve been fucking…”

Oliver interrupted him, “We haven’t been fucking for five months, we’ve been dating and taking things slow,” he snapped back.

“I can’t believe you,” Tommy muttered at him.

“Stop,” she spoke up again, “We are two consenting adults. We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“No,” he started again, but she refused to let him continued.

“Don’t! You do not get a choice in what either of us do,” she shouted.

“It’s just a fling,” he spat.

“I love him!” she got even louder.

The room went quiet. She swallowed thickly and slowly turned to look at Oliver. 

“I mean it,” she whispered, “I love you.”

Oliver’s expression was one of shock, but it quickly became pure joy, “I love you too.”

“What the fuck,” Tommy muttered, stumbling back into a chair. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “I came over here for a fucking baseball game and I find this.”

“We are happy,” she said, “And you should be happy for us.”

He shook his head, but stayed quiet for several minutes. Oliver held her close and kissed her cheek gently. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn’t believe she had actually said it, but she was glad that she did. Oliver made her so happy and she really did love him with all of her heart. All of her soul. Her being.

“I need some time to think,” Tommy finally said, pushing himself up.

Without another word, he got up and left with a loud slam of the door.

“It’ll be okay,” Oliver said, “He can’t stay mad forever.”

She turned into his grasp, burying her face in his chest. “I really hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
